DJ Pon-3
|kind = Unicorn |sex = Female |occupation = Disc jockey |relatives = 33⅓-LP (older brother) |nicknames = Dj (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |coat = Yellowish white |mane = Moderate cobalt blue with brilliant cyan stripes |eyes = Moderate ceriseSabrina Alberghetti, comment regarding DJ Pon-3's eye color. 2012-05-25. Accessed 2012-06-07. |misc1 = Glasses |misc1text = Gradient from dark purple to moderate heliotrope streaks |aura = (S1E14) (S5E4) (S5E9) |residence = A decorative house with Octavia Melody Part-time residency in Manehattan |cutie mark = Hourglass (S4E13 animation error) |headerfontcolor = #3366CC |headercolor = #FEFDE7}} DJ Pon-3 ( )Pronounced in The Saddle Row Review, in No Second Prances, in Equestria Girls (commercial), in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' audio commentary, and at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. is a 15 years old female unicorn pony disc jockey who makes several appearances in the series, IDW comics, chapter books, and promotional material. She is called Vinyl Scratch in some merchandise, one of which specifies that as being her real name in-universe with "DJ Pon-3" being a stage name; both names were given by fans.The trademarked spelling "DJ Pon-3" is used in the 2012 trading cards and in Hasbro's announcement of the 2012 Toys R Us exclusive Collector Series toyline, and the spelling "Vinyl Scratch" is used in the 2013 trading cards. Previously, in the There's a Pony For That commercial, The Hub used the spelling "DJ Pon3", and at the Hasbro booth at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2012, the spelling "Vın̈yl Scratch" was used. Alternate names and some alternate spellings fall under coverage of the fan community and require reliable third-party sources. While she has never spoken in the show, she has had several lines in the ''Friendship is Magic'' comics and the Enterplay collectible card game.__TOC__ Design Color .]] While DJ Pon-3's coat appears white in Suited For Success due to the lighting of the scene, a layout artist on the show noted that the character model's coat color is actually a very pale yellow, specifically the 24-bit hex triplet #FEFDE7.Layout artist Nayuki discussing the CMC and DJ Pon-3, archived locally. This is more clearly seen in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. Her coat color in the DJ Pinkie Pie game is the same, while her Playful Ponies toy is white. Her eye color is also shown in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Slice of Life, and A Hearth's Warming Tail to be moderate cerise, the same as that of Rainbow Dash and many other ponies. Cutie mark DJ Pon-3's cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes. It appears as such on the show, on a trading card, and on websites (all showing the left side of her body),The DJ game on Hubworld but it appears non-mirrored (when showing the right side of her body) on her toy,ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery (2012-02-11). Retrieved on 2012 February 12. on the Season 2 poster, and on websites.The title screen for the DJ Pinkie Pie game (hosted locally) In the IDW comics' story neigh anything..., Shining Armor's flashback shows her getting her cutie mark watching him, Poindexter, 8-bit and Gaffer perform to get the attention of Princess Cadance. Depiction in the series Season one DJ Pon-3 first appears in Suited For Success for a brief three-second moment during the opening of Rarity's first fashion show, operating a turntable with her unicorn magic. Season two During the post-wedding party in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Pinkie Pie pulls her up from under the turntable and they spin the records. She briefly lifts her glasses, revealing her magenta-colored eyes before placing them back and nodding to the beat. Season three During What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me in Magical Mystery Cure, she appears at Sugarcube Corner as one of the ponies Fluttershy fails to make laugh. Season four She makes a cameo appearance in a crowd shot in Simple Ways. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, she is shown providing music during Pinkie Pie's song The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts and reveals her magenta-colored eyes again. She makes another brief background appearance near the beginning of Inspiration Manifestation. Season five In Bloom & Gloom, in Sweetie Belle's dream, DJ Pon-3, seated at a table with Octavia Melody and Rarity, watches Sweetie about to sing on stage, but Sweetie sees her cutie mark is a broom and her microphone replaced with a broom. As a result, both DJ Pon-3 and Octavia give her a score of "0", while Rarity gives her a score of "1". DJ Pon-3 appears in the series' 100th episode Slice of Life. She is first seen listening to hip-hop on her headphones when she leads Dr. Hooves to the bowling alley. In the episode, it is revealed that she is roommates with Octavia Melody. She helps Octavia spice up the music she plays for the wedding. In the original script, she had some speaking lines, but she was made mute at the insistence of Hasbro; originally she and Octavia were not roommates, but this was also requested by Hasbro. She and Octavia appear during the final group shot in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six In No Second Prances, DJ Pon-3 is referred to by name when Twilight Sparkle suggests that Starlight Glimmer become friends with her. She later attends Twilight's dinner party at the Castle of Friendship. She appears in A Hearth's Warming Tail in the story within the story as a musician at Snowdash's party spinning the gramophone alongside violinist Octavia. In The Saddle Row Review, it is revealed that DJ Pon-3 has her own dance club in Manehattan. In 28 Pranks Later, she briefly appears in a background shot of Ponyville as a "zombie". Season seven In Celestial Advice, she plays the music for the party. Depiction in films Depiction in the comics IDW My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) DJ Pon-3 appears on 's cover B, Lone Star Comics cover, and page 21, 's Hot Topic cover, and 's Midtown Comics Midtown Comics covers, 's cover A and pages 10 and 14, 's Hot Topic cover, San Diego Comic Con cover, and page 16—in which she has her first speaking role— 's cover A, Hot Topic cover, Larry's Comics cover, and pages 13–14 and 16, 's page 13 as a filly receiving her cutie mark, 's Larry's Comics cover, 's pages 16 and 21, 's Hal-Con cover dressed as Friends Forever 16 Unnamed Mare - Jem of the Pony Pickers—by extension, also Jem from Jem and the Holograms— 's page 17, and 's page 18. A changeling resembling DJ Pon-3 appears on page 6. She and her alternate universe counterpart appear on page 11. DJ Pon-3 also appears on pages 11 and 18, the subscription cover, and page 20. My Little Pony Micro-Series DJ Pon-3 appears on 's pages 1-2 and 's page 10. My Little Pony: Friends Forever DJ Pon-3 appears on 's cover RE, pages 3, 20, and 21, page 20, page 1, and page 15. Signature In Signature My Little Pony magazine issue #42, DJ Pon-3 is featured in the eight-page comic story Save DJ Pon-3's show! When a heavy rainstorm prevents DJ Pon-3 from putting on a concert, the Mane Six cheer her up by putting on an indoor party and having her perform. Like the Rainbow Rocks animated shorts novelization, DJ Pon-3 has no speaking lines and communicates using gestures. On page 2 of the comic, her eyes are red instead of magenta. Depiction in promotional material DJ Pon-3's name is mentioned in the Equestria Girls commercial where it is pronounced "Dee jay pon-three." The video also references bronies and other online Friendship is Magic phenomena. Her name was later spelled as "DJ Pon3" in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial. DJ Pon-3's brief appearance at a turntable in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 was featured in several advertisements and other promotional material, such as a computer wallpaper. One of the Flash assets on The Hub's website depicts her, when the Flash file is decompiled and its assets are rearranged, with magenta irises underneath her purple-pink glasses,Hubworld site, DJ Pinkie Pie game. Retrieved 2012-05-29 prior to their appearance in the show. One of the backgrounds on Hasbro's Pony Wedding site depicts her with the same eye color. Other depictions Chapter books DJ Pon-3 appears in Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! In the final chapter of Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair, she DJ's for a party when Angel suddenly decides to start showing off his own DJ skills. In Princess Luna and the Festival of the Winter Moon, Apple Bloom refers to DJ Pon-3 by name when she says that she and Octavia loaned the Crusaders some moonglasses for the titular festival. My Little Pony mobile game description At home behind a turntable, DJ Pon-3 is known for her amazing beats and trademark sunglasses. The Elements of Harmony guidebook When a party needs the hottest music in Equestria, there's only one pony to call: '''DJ PON-3'!'' Volume II guidebook DJ PON-3 is Equestria's hottest musical act! What's her real name? Nopony knows. She's mysterious like that. Got an event that needs a few jams? DJ Pon-3 has a turntable! She can spin all night long and never break a sweat. Check out some of the tracks she's got, ready to go! Merchandise First party On 11 February 2012, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page announced that a DJ Pon-3 toy would come out in Fall 2012, as part of a Toys 'R' Us exclusive pack, later revealed to be part of the Toys 'R' Us exclusive Collector Series and to be named the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon. In the initial announcement, DJ Pon-3 was called a "fan favorite." A mini-figure toy of her was leaked in mid-August 2013. DJ Pon-3, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She also appears as a 2013 Comic-Con Exclusive donning Swarovski crystals on her horn and sunglasses. A remix album featuring EDM remixes of songs from the series entitled "DJ PON-3 Presents My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Remixed" will be released on June 23, 2015 by Lakeshore Records and Hasbro. Second party Series 1 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a DJ Pon-3 & Octavia base collectable card, #27 of 84, with the description "DJ Pon-3 and Octavia may both be at the top of their musical games, but their careers are very, very different! You can find Octavia at garden parties and galas performing prim and proper classical music on her cello. On the other hoof, DJ Pon-3 feels at home behind her turntable, laying down sick beats and wearing her trademark sunglasses. Are these two bitter rivals, or are they long time friends? Will they ever perform a duet? Only time will tell!" Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a DJ Pon-3 special card, #F41, with the description "No ultimate pony party is complete without the wicked beats of DJ Pon-3! This musical pony is rarely seen away from a turntable, and never without her infamous shades. Whether she’s spinning for a fashion show or the wedding of the century, DJ Pon-3’s got what it takes. Not many ponies know that DJ Pon-3 is actually a stage name, and her real name is Vinyl Scratch. No matter what name you know her by, if your bass needs dropping, this is the pony for the job!" WeLoveFine sells several fan-designed T-shirts and other merchandise featuring DJ Pon-3. One bears the name "Vinyl Scratch", and the titles of some others refer to her by that name. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes page 16}} cover A}} page 18}} and α #114 U and α #ƒ32 versions}} Gallery See also * * * * *List of ponies Notes References de:DJ Pon-3 es:DJ Pon-3 gl:DJ Pon-3 nl:Vinyl scratch pl:DJ Pon-3 ru:DJ Pon-3 sv:DJ Pon3 Category:Musicians Category:Fan-named characters Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Background characters